Saved by my True Love
by Vampiress-Onyx
Summary: Kagome gets pissed off By take a wild guess and runs to the west. she almost got raped by a demon but was saved by someone she thought was cold hearted. Come with me on their adventure to see if love conquer's all. M for later lemons
1. I

OMG I don't know how you people could stand reading this story before. I mean……..bleeeeck……. I made no sense! Well I have retyped it and made a………few…(cough) a lot (cough)…. Sorry I got me a cold shifts eyes, changes. Also I will try to make them longer. So enjoy!

! Saved By My True Love!

: Chapter One:

The group was sitting around a roaring campfire, that Sango and Kagome helped build, and were eating some ramen the Kagome made for everyone. They ate without saying a word because, well you all know how good Ramen is!

Suddenly Inuyasha's Ears perked up. Kagome was the only one that notes because she heard it too. Sounds so painful to Kagome that she lost all color in her face. It was Kikyo, calling for Inuyasha. Great, now Inuyasha is going to go off to _Kikyo _.' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha did as she predicted. "Inuyasha, where are you off to?" Sango asked with a mouth full of noodles.

" I'm going ……..to get………some more fire wood, yeah that's it. More fire wood." Inuyasha said walking in to the forest.

Sango looked over at the pill of wood that she had collected when they had made the fire. " But we, uh, already-" Sango cut off.

"Sango, no," Kagome whispered to Sango,

"Oh good Inuyasha we really need some!" Miroku played along.

" Yeah, sure, whatever." Inuyasha said as he entered the forest.

When Inuyahsa was gone for about 2 min. Shippo asked, "So…… are you going to follow him or what?"

" Yeah, I think I should," Kagome walked to the forest.

Kagome ran, but making no noise, as fast as she could until she came to a clearing where Inuyasha Stood. And On a branch was non- other that Kikyo. Kikyo leaped out of the tree and leaned gracefully in front of Inuyasha. Please Inuyasha. Do what you told me,' thought Kagome

_**:Flashback: **_

As Kagome was sitting on a near by hill, by the camp of course, watching the sunset with ah when Inuyasha appeared, out of no where, next to her. He sat down, rather close then what Kagome was used to. " Oh, Inuyasha I didn't know you where there. You scared me." Kagome gasped.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha apologized.

"That's ok. So what's up?"

"Huh?"

" What are you doing?"

" Oh, I just came to tell you some thing."

" Really? What?"

"I came to tell you that….."

" That what?" Kagome got annoyed.

" That I Love you." Inuyasha spat out looking deep in to her eyes passionately.

" Really?" Kagome said in disbelief.

" Yes, why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha said as he leant in for a kiss.

When they finally kissed for the first time, it was magical. When they broke the kiss for air they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha then leaned in for another kiss. As the Kiss became more farce and passionate Inuyasha ran is tongue on Kagome's bottom lip for entrance. Kagome happily aloud him entrance. He ran his tongue around her mouth to memorizing every inch. Then he motioned Kagome's tongue into his mouth. After she got her chance to do the same, their tongue's began an all out battled for dominates. Neither winning nor losing in the end.

When Kagome broke the kiss, she looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes and said, " Inuyasha, I love you too, but-"

"But what Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

" But what about Kikyo I mean you always go after her when she calls you." Kagome sheepishly spoke.

" don't worry about her, the next time I see her I'll tell her that she can burn in hell."

_**:End Flashback: **_

" So my love, did you tell that little girl' to go burn in hell?" Kikyo asked fluttering her eyelashes.

" Of course my love, anything for you." Inuyasha said in a daze

"Good," Kikyo laughed evilly, " Now for that kiss I promised you."

Kikyo leaned towards Inuyasha, and she kissed him. Then Inuyasha leant Kikyo agents the tree that she was sitting in, and made the kiss more passionate.

Kagome was on the verge of tears at this point. She was so fed up that Inuyasha **lied **to her that he got out of her hiding place and walked up to where Kikyo and Inuyasha where making out at and stood there.

Do I smell Kagome's aroma?' Inuyasha thought still kissing Kikyo. Yes, that is Kagome's sent. Shit she followed me! What am I going to do. Is that salt I smell? No she's not crying, but is about to.'

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked behind him, and as he did something hit him on his nose hard. Kagome had just decked him. It was just a reflex for Kagome. What else would she have done? "INU YASHA, WE'ER OVER!" Kagome yelled in his face, porously damaging his hearing.

Kagome was so pissed that when she looked at Kikyo, Kikyo actually shook in fear. Well Kikyo had a right to de scared because Kagome had decked her too. When she did, Kayo's face was completely shattered. "Kikyo is dead again, and will never come back Inuyasha." Kagome glared glassy eye's down at the partly deaf Inuyasha, "Look what you made me do! I smashed _your only loves head! _If you knew what was good for you then I would stay way from me you no good bastard!"

" Kagome why did you do that? I was going to kill her when you camealong. I love you and only you." Inuyasha pleaded.

" Save it! You liar. I never want to see you again!" Kagome said to Inuyasha as she walked away to the east.

Kagome finally let out her tears as she sat on a rock. She had been walking for almost 4 hours until she came to that rock. She had to sort out what had just happened." Well I decked Inuyasha in the nose, and I shattered Kikyo's face. Dang, my hand hurt's _really _bad. I've never hit anyone in my life. I don't know what came over me." Kagome murmured to herself.

"Don't worry you pretty little heard babe."

Kagome sat up state. She should feel someone or something's breath on the back of her neck. She spun around to see what was there, but there was no one there. " Who's there?" Kagome voice quivered.

" Over here sweetheart."

Kagome looked in front of her. In front of her, lying on his side, was the most handsome looking man ever. " What's your name stranger?" Kagome asked sexily. Hey he was hot, and she couldn't help herself. You wold do the same thing if it were you.

" My name is Kenji if that's what's your asking. I'm from the cat demon tribe, sweet eye's." Kenji said swinging his tail over his leg.

Kenji had long blonde hair with blue eyes, he had no shirt on and showed his muscular body. He had cat ears on top of his head like Inuyasha's, but they were black. His tail was also black with silver stripes on it. He had a black stripe on each ofhis cheekbones and a silver star on the corner of his left eye. He had silver eye shadow on to go with the star.

"Really. I've met some Dog Demon's, Fox Demon's, Wolf Demon's, Panther Demon's, and a lot more that would take until the sun goes down to tell." Kagome exaggerated.

" Are you a demon slayer or something?" Kenji asked cocking his head.

" No but one of my friends is. She's the last one, too."

" So then what are you if you had met all of these demon's?"

" I'm a priestess, and I'm searching for the Sacred Jewel shards."

Kenji suddenly got evil smile. 'I knew it.'

-----------

Ok well there we go the first chapter of the story that I have deleted, I think, four times.

I deleted it so many times because my computer was doing weird stuff with my Internet.


	2. II

Hello my loyal fan's. Lol. Here's my next chappter to Saved by my True Love

Should I answer reviews like my last time? Maybe next chapter when I get lots of reviews.

I'm so sorry that I didn't submit this sooner. I didn't think anyone has red my story. I didn't get any of those email things so your catch my drift.

I might not add Chapter Three for a while because my Softball games are starting and I have to go to every practices sense my dad's the couch.

Well let's hope this chapter is almost as long as my last. Maybe longer if where lucky, but I doubt it.

#! Saved By My True Love! #

Chapter 2

Kagome was forced down to the ground. Kenji had tackled here after he got his evil smile. He was sitting on her lower tummy when Kagome said in fear, "what are you doing Kenji? You're hurting me!"

" Shut it bitch! You made a grave mistake in telling me that you're the prestiss thatis looking for the Jewel Shards. Don't your remember me? I almost kill you" Kenji said with an evil laugh

Kagome started to remember. Her face lost all color. 'I thought that we killed him? Kagome thought

"But you're dead!" Kagome looked horrified.

" I was, but somehow I came back. I don't know why but I have. And I'm so grateful. Now I'm going to hurt you in the most pleasurable way for me, and the most pain full way for you."

As Kagome's eye's got wide with fear. She started to scream out "HELP ME SOME ONE, HELP ME!"

" No one will hear you. Not even your precious half-breed." Kenji said tearing her skirt into shreds so only her panties showed.

Kagome started to scream. She was so scared that she was going to pass out, but Kenji beat her to it. He had hit her in the head hard enough to knock her out for along time.

As Kenji cut Kagome's panties off so that she her whole lower body was nude. As he started to nun-tie the knot holding up his pants, to ease he growing erection. 'Finally I'll get my revenge on the half-breed.' Kenji thought as she started to ease himself into Kagome.

He for he could do anything a man had come up to the back of the demon and said in a husky voice, " Cover your self you disgusting demon. You have sunk so low as in raping a human girl how sad."

Kenji jerked his head around as he heard the voice. " You." Kenji gasped.

"Yes it is I. Now cover yourself before I kill you." The voice said with discust.

Kenji had covered himself quickly. Then faced the youkai, who was looking down at the ground. " Now tell me why your where going to lay with the young human?" the voice still showed no emotion

"I wanted revenge on her half-breed, the Half-breed Inuyasha, so I thought that I would hurt him in the worst way possible. You know him right?" Kenji replied not looking up.

" Yes I know of him, but why would you want to fuck my half-brother's wench?"

It's a cliffy: muhahahahaha. I bet you all know what is going to happen! Or do you?

Just so you know I'm going to try and twist my story around a little, you know, to try to make it better.

So plz review or I will figure no one likes my story. And I'll not write anymore. And I like to write so plz review!


	3. III

Well hello everyone. I bet you guys thought that I was dead, huh? Well I'm not. I just had a huge case of writers block, and everything I wrote was, I thought, bad!

I finnaly wrote a chapter that I like so enjoy!

Saved by my True Love

Chapter 3

Kenji struggled with that last Question. 'Why do I want to screw InuYasha's whore?' Kenji thought to himself. ' Oh I know because it will tear him up inside to know that someone other then him had entered his woman with out his permission.' Kenji smirked at that last thought.

" How dare you grin at me," SesshoMaru spat out at Kenji.

Kenji jumped at SesshoMaru's words. Kenji was shocked at how the Lord of the Western-Lands Said though's words. He had never known that SesshoMaru-sama was so cold hearted.

When kenji came over his case of shock he spoke softly, "SesshoMaru I-"

" That's Lord SesshoMaru or SesshoMaru-sama to you!" SesshoMaru was not about to have some low life scum say that to him. Hell, he even had his personal friends; no companions; no fallowers, that's right, to call him by his rightful name.

" I am deeply sorry, SesshoMaru-sama. As I was saying, SesshoMaru-sama I was not grinning at you. I was grinning at the look on InuYasha's faces when he realized that his woman was entered by someone that he had not given permission to enter her," Kenji said truthfully.

SesshoMaru Narrowed his eyes at Kenji, and said, "You have one sick mind don't you?"

Once again was taken back by SesshoMaru's words. 'I do not have a sick mind!' thought Kenji. 'All I want to do is get revange on InuYasha, but does that give me the right to difi a woman?' Kenji's eyes got huge at that thought. He just bowed his head, and said nothing.

"You finnaly realized what you were about to do, weren't you." SesshoMaru smiled evilly, "You were about to lay with a mear human for revenge. This it pretty sad."

Kenji simply knodded. He know that was an other reason that he should take fault at.

Kenji glansed at the half-naked, unconscious body that layed next to where he was standing. He glared at like she was the reason why he was introuble.

"Now You may leave!" SesshoMaru eyes still narrowed.

Kenji bowed and ran off as fast as he could go,

When Kenji was gone SesshoMaru glanced at the half-naked, unconscious girl that lay infront of him. When he had is fill of the discusting sight he turned to leave. Now infront of him was rin with Ah-Un behind her. "Lord SesshoMaru, your not going to leave her here are you?" Rin asked softly.

" Why should I help her? She means nothing to me. She is nothing but a human?" SesshoMaru said before he realized what he said and to who he said it to.

Rin looked at SesshoMaru, her eye's starting to glaze in what soon will be tears. " Then what is Rin, Lord SesshoMaru? A pet? You brought rin back to life when you could have left Rin how Rin was," Rin said as tears started to go down her cheeks, " But Lord SesshoMaru chose not to. What is so different between Rin and this woman? We where/are both hurt and alone. Is it because she is not dead thatyou will not help her? Rin is sure that she will be soon if you want to caome back later."

Rin had barly noticed that SesshoMaru had walked up to her and embrasted her in a tight hug, and was trying to calm her from his/her words. When SesshoMaru finnaly succeed in calming her down he let go of her and looked her in her eyes as he said, "If it makes you happy then I shall take her to my castal."

Rin smiled with delight. " Rin thanks you Lord SesshoMaru."

"Right Rin, now give me a blanket."

1 day later

Kagome groaned. ' Why does my head hurt so bad?' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome sifted her position to her side when she noticed that she was laying in a bed with silk sheets, "Did mom get me new bed sheats? I hope so cuz I like these." Kacome mummbled to herself.

Then it dawned on Kagome what had happened in the past day, " I must have been a dream or why am I in my bed?" Kagome tightendher eyes, " Unless im not in my bed, and in the demon's Kenji's bed!"

Kagome shought her eyes open, and saw that she wasn't in her room. 'Where am I,' kagome thought as she screamed.

well there you go. The 3rd chapter finnaly, huh? LOL.

I hope you liked it and until next time…….

I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed for my story : Kagamoesiun, Kagome-the-Angel-of-Death, Animeboytokyoi, Unknown InuYoukai, Kjinuyasha, joey, Kari Konoko, SimpleOne, Niago Nura, TwistedBlackAndRedRose, kagomelovesinu, Ash, ashley, godoflight, dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, inlovewithsesshomaru, Lady Sakura the princess from Hell, Then one they call Del, japanimeniac, shangxiang10, bloodblackmage, Sara Tober, Cyndi1, Kirara Grey, bunnyraven, sakura sama, hellspixie18.

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to read your new reviews soon!

( Youkaibabe (


	4. sorry

I am very sorry to let you guys know that i am not going to update this story for a VERY long time. i know its been a long time already but i'l compleatly rewriting this story. i know i know it has now been the 3rd or 4th time that i have rewitten this story. please for give me and look for this story in the future. it will still be under the same title, but maby different plot. once again, i'm very sorry

Vampiress-Onxy


End file.
